


When night come to us I'll find you.

by yjh__only (orphan_account)



Series: Twitter au [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Time Travel, dream - Freeform, jjp, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yjh__only
Summary: Where Jaebeom and Jinyoung are soulmates, but they don't seem to find each other. Maybe just maybe their partner just don't exist..... Not in the same time line.... What a joke..
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Twitter au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565218
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	When night come to us I'll find you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... so I decided to post my All twitter Au's here...If you have already read this..its well and good or you can a;ways read this...  
> this was my first ever JJP au....I really like this, this might not be really good but it really made me cry..  
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy it too.

"Soulmates" are the people who are your fated ones. And when you meet them you know that they are yours and you are theirs.

That's what park Jinyoung had heard ever since the day he was born. In this world they all were born with a scar, similar to your mate and once you find them it will burn to let you know that you have finally found your other half, and once you meet them and touch it will heal.

But he never found one. At first he wasn't that interested but as times goes he started to get worried and then started searching. But he couldn't find. He flew to different countries, maybe his mate wasn't from the same country but he was at loss. He still wasn't lucky.

It was his 25th birthday and Jinyoung still had his scar, on his hip bone. It was a weird place but he was thankful because people won't be able to see, and no one would knew that he still hadn't got his mate. Not getting mate at this stage of his life was nearly impossible.

He sometimes wonders if he ever had one, but the burning scar on his hip would always remind him that he certainly had someone to be called his mate, a person who would be able to heal his scar.

He sighed as he looked at the clock,

It was nearly 12 and the starting of another day.

September.22.2019... The date when he turned 25.

Still with his scar open and no soulmate

...

Jaebeom didn't know why he still hadn't got his mate. He was already 25 more like he was turning 26 already but he hadn't got a person he could call his other half. He didn't know of his mate was even alive or not.

The world around him was changing. Korean empire was ending, Japanese were invading his Country. And there were some white people trying to take over his country as well. He just wanted a companion in such harsh time. He had lost his parents, had no siblings. His friends already had mates and either had run away or just got killed or got slaved.

It was one cold chilly night, the big clock at the center of city was now striking 12. It was midnight, the next day, a new starting. Maybe for him because he was finally running away. Running away from all this, from the war. He can't die yet, he can't die until he meet his soulmate.

The clock struck 12 and it was

September.22.1910

...

That night when Jinyoung fall asleep he saw a dream. Or it wasn't a Dream? He was surrounded by mist and his vision was blocked. He could see nothing but smoky effect that enveloped him. He could have just stayed there thinking at was a dream and he can always wake up from it.

But then his scar started to hurt. The pain shot up so suddenly that it made him moan in pain. He never felt that plain. Does it happen to everyone who met their soul mate?

_Wait...._

_Soul mate?_

And that's when he started searching, walking in the fog trying to see something. But he found nothing. The pain was nasty and he hated it, but a spark of excitement started developing in the pit of his belly and he started searching again.

_He is near....._

_He is close..._

_His soulmate._

He stumbled on something, a tree root, was he in the forest? And once he felt the impact of landing on the ground he found himself wide awake in the floor of his bed.

A dream

It was all a Dream.

...

He ran away, ran away from his home, from the war. He thought he can spend his time in forest until he found his soulmate. But forest was dangerous. The first night he slept there he saw a dream.

A dream of pain and pleasure that his scar gave him.

He felt happy,

Finally he was going to meet his soul mate. He saw the figure, the shadow in the mist probably searching for him, it was a sign that his mate was near. But when he reached towards it but the shadow was gone.

It was gone in the blink of an eye. And he found himself wide awake under a tree surrounded by Japanese soldiers. What a good day it was, he thought as he was handcuffed and dragged by them.

...

Jinyoung woke up with aching scar. It wasn't a dream. It was real, that was the only explanation he could give for his burning scar at the back. He didn't even get to see his mate. All he saw was a silhouette. And now he was eager, eager to put a face on that silhouette, eager to hear the voice, eager to see with his own eyes. Eager to touch his mate.

But in the end all he saw was a dream, a dream too realistic for its own good. He used to thought if he would be able to meet his mate or not, but now he had some chance and the happiness that evolved in his heart made him forget about the burning pain in his scar. 

...

Jaebeom found himself in dark underground cell, totally beaten up covered in blood, these soldiers didn't have much mercy on him but at this point he didn't care, he lived in the society where life and death was a everyday occurrence. He knew they found no information of rebel from him and he wasn't a rebel. And maybe they are just going to kill him because he was of no use to them.

He could have just died in the hand of enemy but he didn't want to. His life goal was to see his soulmate, to meet him, to hold him. And now that he saw that dream Last night he wasn't going to give up, not after that. He can't die, not yet. He thought of running away but the chains didn't allowed him. The night passed by him thinking about the ways of running away. And soon sleep engulf him. A restless sleep with a burning scar, reminding him That he had his soulmate somewhere near him. 

...

Another mist but this time it cleared in a few minutes. Jinyoung found himself standing in front of this man. The man didn't had good appearance yet he was looking beautiful. Covered in mud, blood and scars decorating every patch of skin that was showing. He was wearing traditional clothing.

In other cases he would have run away, but he didn't. He felt worried rather than disgusted. He felt new emotions he never felt before, so he asked.

"Are you my soul mate."

The man looked deep into his eyes, his scar burn even more as he watch the man speak.

...

The man in front of him was wearing some different clothes. He had never see such clothing. Was he from different place? But he looked he was from same country as him. When he asked the question Jaebeom felt his scar burn, the feeling he was taught of before. He found him. He smiled as he said.

"I am." the smile spreading on the face of his mate was so pure and so beautiful that he forgot all about his worries and his life.

Jaebeom moved forward to go near, to hold his mate but walked into something. An invisible barrier. All dreams were crashed, all smiles were gone as they both looked in between them. The transparent wall that separate them.

"What's this?"His mate said, eyes growing large in worry as he tried to touch the wall. A shock went through the body and he backed away.

"What is this?" Jaebeom almost screamed. After all years of searching he finally found his mate and now he couldn't even touch him?

And to add to their misery they both started to wake, as their bodies become transparent indicating that the dream was about to be over.

"Name, your name?" Jaebeom shouted.

"Jinyoung....."

"Jaebeom."

...

Jinyoung woke up with tears pouring down his cheeks. He didn't know of he was happy that he finally saw his mate or he was sad that he met him through a dream and dreams are never meant to be real. The only thing that remind him that everything happened was the burning pain in his scar.

"Jaebeom." he sniffed,for the first time his life he said the name of his mate.

...

The next morning came and Jaebeom wasn't ready to be killed but the soldiers never came, he was rescued by some people. When he reached camp he saw the people who saved him, all were white wearing the same clothes as his mate he saw in dreams. A ray of hope blooms within him. He thought that maybe his mate was near. Close to him and he could finally meet him.

And that's what he thought.

...

Fate is just how your life roll. Hard but easy, smooth but rough. But there are times when fate just play cruel games, giving hopes that leads to no where, making promise that are never meant to be completed.

And that's what it did to these souls, who want nothing but each other and fate decided that it might just take away the only thing they both desired.

...

Next day came and then the next day, Jinyoung didn't saw his mate again. At some point he thought that maybe he hallucinate the whole situation. The pain in his scar faded with time pass by and it made him feel like he really dreamed of it all. It didn't felt real anymore. But the voice still echoes in his head.

_"Jaebeom."_

That's what he was called. It felt so perfect rolling on his tongue. The name was the only thing which made those two dreams felt real. But he was scared that he might forget the name too. He didn't want to forget... He wanted to remember.

"You are ridiculous." Jackson didn't liked his idea.

"But what if I will forget his name."

"Just write it in your diary, why do you need to get a tattoo of it."

"Getting a tattoo is so out my my comfort zone, but I want to."

"you are insane. You haven't even met him in real life."

"I know."

He knew Jackson was right, he could always write Jaebeom's name in his diary to not to forget about it. But he wanted to do something different, he wanted to feel Jeabeom. To know that his soulmate exist.

So he got the tattoo, just above his scar. To know how these two things belong to each other. The pain was bearable, but he at least got it on him.

...

Jaebeom tried to find his mate in the crowd of those people who rescued him but failed. He was pretty sure that his mate wore the same clothing as these white people. What these people called those clothing were pants and shirts. He asked around if those white people know any male named Jinyoung but to his avail they didn't know. These people did rescued him from those Japanese but they didn't treat them any better.

Acted like they were king and his people were their slaves. What was difference between now and then, he just used to serve his own Kind before and now he was serving people from another race. But the only thing that kept him alive and motivated was the thought of his mate.

_Jinyoung._

He would chant the name everyday going to bed and waking up in the morning.

He didn't want to forget.

Never.

It's been a whole month since he had seen Jinyoung in his dream. He wished he could see him again. But his wish didn't came true. But his search didn't end, he knew his mate existed and his whole life was now dedicated for the search of his mate.

...

Three month when Jinyoung felt that familiar burn in his scar. Slowly spreading in his body, too much pain penetrating in his soul. But he wasn't there to complain as surge of excitement rise in him.

Is he going to meet him again? The ideas of meeting or seeing his mate was so good that forgot the pain. He didn't know of he would meet in dream again or in real life but he was ready.

Showered and dressed when he got a call from Jackson.

"Jinyoung ah, you remember that we are going to that museum?"

"yes, I'm getting ready." maybe he was going to meet him there. Jinyoung smiled as he looked into his reflection. Finally he will be able to meet him.

Museum was about Korean history and all that stuff. Jinyoung didn't know why Jackson wanted to go there, maybe trying to get to know more of Korean culture. But Jackson was never a type to learn things through books let alone going to museum.

But he didn't care, it was his favorite place. He loved the places where he get to learn, to know new things. Even though he was there many times already but he always find a new things to look at. And the fact that his scar was burning he knew he might be meeting his mate there as well. His heart races as he walked inside the museum. Beating so hardly, Jinyoung felt a bit lost. He should be feeling happy but as he walk inside he started feeling lost. Heart still going crazy but not with excitement anymore. He didn't know why it happened so suddenly but it did.

He ignored the sudden change in his feeling as he go through the museum. They reached to the place where all the names of revolutionary people were listed. For some reason he started to going through the list. There were so many but he read and read and then he stopped.

The 50th name that was mentioned was something that hit his mind. He knit his brows together, concentrating maybe he read the wrong name but he read it again.

_**"Im Jaebeom."** _

He read it out loud. It could be a coincidence but deep down he started panicking. Something was odd, his scar burn with more intensity as he started searching for the picture. Number 50, he searched to the the picture of the man and then he saw it.

The familiar eyes looking at him, still and lifeless. Jinyoung's heart dropped. How could that was possible? He panicked.

Anxiety settling in and for the first time today the burn of his scar started to get hurt. This was not possible, his mate can't be someone from a century ago. He can't have a soulmate who was dead. This was all a joke. staring at the picture didn't do anything good but only strengthen the fact that the Jaebeom he sees in his dream is the same person staring down at him through life less photo.

his scar burn so hard, he couldn't even deny the reality.

"Jinyoung?"he looked at Jackson and suddenly his vision was blurred. he blinked and tears fell down, he was crying.

"Jinyoung ah are you okay?" Jackson sound worried.

"I'm okay." it came out so small and soft but he ignored it and started walking towards the exit.

...

Jaebeom was working, those white people asked them to work in a tunnel. It was hard but the only thing that kept him were the fragment of the dream, the dream about his soulmate.

He wished he could be able to see that beautiful man again. Suddenly he felt something wet on his cheeks.

"Man... Are you crying?" he heard Mark asking. Mark was from the white people, but he looked Korean and Jaebeom didn't know what he was but it was nice having him around. And him speaking English was a plus point.

Jaebeom looked up, he felt another tear falling down.

"I'm not." he said but it came as sob, it surprised himself.

Mark didn't say anything as he wrapped his arms around Jaebeom and pat his head.

"it's okay, it's okay." he whispered into Jaebeom's ear.It did calmed him down but he was still crying. He didn't know why but he was suddenly sad. It felt like something huge was taken away from him, like a part of his life. He felt soulless.

"How are you feeling?" mark asked after some time when Jaebeom's sobs died down.

"I... I feel nothing." Jaebeom said, he looked sad.

"why? What happened? So suddenly?"

"I don't know... I just feel like I'm not me anymore."

"what do you mean?"

"I don't know."

Jaebeom almost screamed as he pushed mark away from him and walked away. He felt bad, he really does but he himself didn't know the answer and all the question was getting on his nerves.

It was first time he realizes that his scar was burning and this time he didn't felt excited or anything. It was just pure pain and devastation.

...

Somehow Jinyoung fall asleep, while crying. He didn't know what time it was but he was too tired to do anything. He saw that dream again, surrounded by mist. He felt the urge to see him, this was the only way he could see his other half.

Jinyoung started running through the mist.It was difficult, he couldn't see anything but he did run. Stumbling into rock and even falling down. But he had to see him. He ran and ran, the time was uncountable but he didn't care. All his mind was screaming was Jaebeom.

And then he saw him, laying beside the tree. He ran but was stopped by the barrier. He was just two meters away from him yet he couldn't reach him. Jaebeom still hadn't saw him, his eyes were closed. Jinyoung started hammering the barrier with his hands hoping his mere strength could break that invisible barrier.

The barrier didn't break but the noise of hitting did woke Jaebeom up. He opened his eyes slowly looking at him and then his eyes widened when he realized who he was.

"Jinyoung?" he said as he stood up quickly walking towards him.

"Jaebeom...." Jinyoung sobbed.

"don't cry? Why are you crying?"

"I wanna touch," he said, and Jaebeom knew he can't fulfill his wish.

"let's meet, tell me where you are and then we will be able to meet."

Jinyoung just watch the man for a second before he he started crying again. This was all wrong. Why did they had to suffer like this?

"we can't. We can't meet Jaebeom." He said.

"what do you mean?" for the first time Jaebeom's voice shook, he looked nervous and maybe scared.

"look at me.... I'm not from here..."

Jaebeom looked at him, but Jinyoung was human the only thing he had different were his clothes.

"Do you live far away?" he asked quietly.

"No..." Jinyoung sobbed, he didn't know how to crack the new to him.

"The time Jeabeom." he said. "it's different."Jaebeom looked at him, he didn't know what was happening and watching Jinyoung cry like this made his heart ache. He didn't know the man but he was his soulmate. They both were half of each other , completing one another and Jinyoung's pain was his own pain. He felt an urge to break the barrier that was in between then, he wanted to hold Jinyoung and tell him it was okay.

"I don't understand." he mumbled.

"The time Jaebeom, it's different. The time you are living is my past. I'm 100 years away from you."Jaebeom stopped, his mind went blank as he stared at Jinyoung, waiting for the man to tell him that he was joking.

But looking at the way Jinyoung was crying it made him feel that it was all real.

"that can't be true."

"it is."

"why?"

Jinyoung wanted to know that too, suddenly Jinyoung's vision went dark, he thought that maybe he was waking up and it made him sad. But instead he didn't woke up, he just stay there in dark.

"what's happening?" he shuttered, too scared to even move.

"You need to get away, you are too heart broken."

"who are you?" The figure walked in, floating in front of him.

"I am fate."

"you decided all this?"

"I did."

"why? Why did you have to do this?"

"somethings had to be done Jinyoung."

"what?" Jinyoung thought he might just lose his mind, he spent his life searching for his other half, the mate he was suppose to love and to spend his life with. But when he found him he couldn't meet him nor touch him, it was like his other part didn't exist.

It made him so mad.

"I'm sorry Jinyoung, that's how it was suppose to be done. Some souls just don't have to be together. It's written like this."

"But you are fate, you write those things...."

"I can't always give everyone happy ending."

"why us?"

"It's a question which everyone will ask, if not you then other. But you are just chosen. Nothing more to that."

"That's so cruel. How am I suppose to live when I know I have a soulmate who is dead, why did you even introduce us in first place?"

"Every soul has the right to see their half once in a life time. "

"And then suffer the whole life? "

" I suppose. "

Jinyoung looked at fate, the eyes were cold no emotions were displayed. Of course, it wasn't a human it won't have any emotion.

"At least, just one time, let me touch him. " Jinyoung sob.

There was a silence, for how long Jinyoung didn't know. But it was painful.

"Just one minute and it will be all over."

Just one minute? How is this real life? Why it isn't some joke? Why did he have to be cursed like that?

The darkness was gone and he was in front of Jaebeom again.

"Jinyoung? Where did you go?"

Jinyoung heart broke, he won't be able to see Jaebeom again, he won't be able to have his soulmate by his side. He wanted to cry but he had no time. He walked forwards, the barrier was gone. He wrapped his arms around Jaebeom.

His head snuggling into the crook of neck, inhaling that musky scent mixed with dirt. He fall in love. The embrace was warm, and accepting. Jaebeom wrapped his arms around him as well.

"I'm sorry Jaebeom."

"Why?"

"This was all I could bargain for."

He said.Time was short, and he had to gain everything from it.

He pulled away form the hug and leaned in to capture Jaebeom's lips with his own. The short lip lock was wonderful, yet sad. He pulled away, lips still centimeters apart. Breath mingling like they were suppose to.

"I'm sorry." whispered, voice breaking down.

"You are leaving." Jaebeom breath again his lips.

"I'm sorry." he whispered again.

"I wish we could be together."

"me too."

"But you are my soulmate."

"The fate is cruel."

"This is so wrong."

"I know ."

"I'm sorry," Jinyoung said it again as he pulled away, he was disappearing and so was Jaebeom.

"I hope in some life we would be able to meet again."

"Me too.....I love you Jaebeom."

"I love you too Jinyoung."

And with that their time together was over.

Jinyoung opened his eyes and he was in his bed. Steams of tears leaving his eyes. His whole face was damp. He cried. Laying there in his bed. He felt life less and then he remembered that he lost his other part of his soul.

Never in his life he believed that he can't live without his soulmate but today he understood the meaning what their teacher had taught them. He really couldn't love anymore, knowing the fact that he can't see Jaebeom and more obvious that Jaebeom was dead.

His soul was already gone before he knew it. He laid in the bed crying for so long that he lost the track of the time. Hours or days, he didn't know. Jackson came to his house and tried to made him leave his bed. But he didn't,

"At least eat something."

Jinyoung just drank water and looked away, not wanting the other's presence anymore. Jackson sighed and left.

"I don't know what happened but you have to live Jinyoung ah, this is life. Not everything go right in this place."

He wanted to scream, he knew that life wasn't fair but was it okay to take his mate away from him? Just like that. Wasn't it a bit too cruel and too unfair.

Four days went by and Jinyoung saw the dream again. It wasn't Jaebeom but it was fate.

"what do you want?" Jinyoung was angry.

"I just came to tell you that you are wasting your life."

"What's there to waste when you already took the half away from me."

"Jaebeom is dead."

"what?"

"Just two days after your last meet he was in the protest and then he got caught and killed."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"He was devastated too, he cried so hard. But he remembered that you were from the future, a future where you were independent and free, not slave for anyone. So he decided to make your future. To take part in protest of freedom so you can have a good future. You both were unfortunate souls but he still did his work for you. To make your life. Don't waste it. It's a gift form him to you. This country,Your freedom. It's all because he sacrifice his life for you. Live it. "

And before Jinyoung could say anything fate was gone and he was awake again crying again, he said.

" I need to live. "

...

"Where are we going?" Jackson complained as Jinyoung dragged him to the museum.

"You know behind this is the graveyard of all those who take part in the independent movement."

He informed his friend.

"So?" Jackson was annoyed, he was happy that Jinyoung got out his apartment.But this was too much.

"I just need to meet someone."

Took them a long time but they found a grave, where it stated.

**Im Jaebeom,**

**died while trying to fight for his freedom.**

**The last world's he said were**

_**"It's for him"** _

Jinyoung stood there, reading the written words. Might not be very poetic and meaningful but it carries a lot of emotions for him.

"What a weird man he was." He heard Jackson mumbling.

Jinyoung ignored his friend as he kneel down putting the flower at the stone.

"Jaebeom ah.... Thank you... For everything. I will live, I will live for us. Just to let you know that I love you. Someday... In some other life, in other dimensions I hope we meet and be happy together. I love you."

And Jinyoung broke down as he said those words

Crying out loud, he didn't care about panicking Jackson beside him or the glances he got from the people passing by. He just wanted to see him, in any form to know that his other half did existed, and how much he loved his mate yet he had to live without him for the rest of his life.

He had to move on and live the life, because Jaebeom didn't sacrifice his life for Jinyoung to cry like this, but he can't help it. But this is how his life turned out to be and he had to let it all go, no matter how hard It was. The souls were meant to be together, but they end up away, far from each other. Life played a really bad joke on them yet they went through it knowing the fact that they both loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
